


Recruiting Red Robin

by kyrdwyn



Category: Red Robin (Comics), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrdwyn/pseuds/kyrdwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHIELD tries to recruit Red Robin.  (Crossover between DC Comics 'verse and Marvel Movie 'verse.  Written before The Avengers came out, contains no movie spoilers.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recruiting Red Robin

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by rahndom on Tumblr "S.H.I.E.L.D. finds out Robin has been replaced and that makes Tim Drake available for recruiting"

“Sir, you need to see this.” 

A moment’s pause for the director to read. “Is this confirmed?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Send Stark and Rogers.”

“Sir?”

“Stark knows him. Rogers will hopefully keep Stark in line. But stay close. In case Stark screws up.”

“In case?”

A quirk of a smile. “When.”

An answering quirk. “Yes, sir.”

“And Coulson?”

“Sir?”

“Tell him I asked for him personally. To work with me.”

A smile. “Yes, sir.”

* * *

They tracked him down in Paris. He stood on a rooftop, in a different costume, fiddling with something. “Iron Man. Captain America. Agent Coulson.”

“So, what are we calling you now?” Stark asked as he raised his faceplate. “And what’s with the full cowl? You looked a hell of a lot better in the domino.”

“Tony,” Rogers said with a frown.

Drake shrugged. “Red Robin works.”

Stark rolled his eyes. “Seriously? Red Robin? Are you expecting criminals to say ‘yum’ after your name? Maybe order some burgers?”

“Tony, that’s not helping,” Rogers said, his frown getting deeper. “If he wants to be Red Robin, that’s his choice.”

Phil saw the near-imperceptible wince under the cowl at that. He stayed back, though. Stark and Rogers were supposed to be recruiting him into SHIELD and the Avengers. 

“So, Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Hawkeye, Black Widow and Red Robin.” Stark paused. “Yeah, I can see that. Kick Ass Avengers line up. Wha’d’ya say, kid?”

Drake looked up at them, looking back and forth between Stark and Rogers. “You want me to join the Avengers?”

“Well, yeah,” Stark said.

“We think you’d be a valuable addition to the team,” Rogers said. “You’ve got the skills, you’re well respected in the community, you’d be a great liaison between the Avengers and the Justice League as well.”

“It’s flattering,” Drake began, “but I have something I need to finish first.”

“What could be more important than the Avengers?” Stark asked.

It was the wrong question, clearly, from Drake’s expression under the cowl. He turned away from them, pulling out a grapple.

“Red Robin, can we help?” Rogers asked. “Even if you decide not to join, we’re still willing to help.”

Drake hesitated. “What if I told you Batman was alive?”

“Of course he is, he’s in Gotham with that new Robin,” Stark replied. Coulson didn’t swear, but he wanted to. Stark and Rogers weren’t read into the Batman situation. The Justice League had kept it close to the chest, but Fury, and therefore Coulson, knew.

“Then you can’t help,” Drake said coldly. He ran for the edge of the building and jumped, and the sound of the grapple firing echoed back to them.

“Shit,” Stark swore.

“What now?” Rogers asked.

“You two go back to the hotel. I go after him.”

“Sure that’s a good idea?” Rogers asked, looking concerned.

Phil smiled. “Director’s orders,” he said.

* * *

“What?” Drake asked when he opened the door to his cheap motel room.

“I was hoping you and I could talk, about that question you asked.”

Drake looked at him thoughtfully, then stepped back, letting Phil in. He glanced around the room, seeing the map with markings on it pinned to the wall. Traces of a search - for Bruce Wayne.

“What makes you think he’s still alive?” Phil asked.

“You’ll just think I’m crazy, like everyone else does.” Drake hid the hurt well, but it was still there. Grayson probably, maybe a few others, questioned his sanity on this mission.

“Mr. Drake, I work with a Norse god, a World War II hero, and a scientist who turns into a big green rage monster, to quote Mr. Stark. Crazy is the new normal in my line of work.”

That earned him a smile. “Mine, too,” he admitted.

“I’ve been authorized by Director Fury to put the resources of SHIELD at your disposal to find the real Bruce Wayne, if you can convince me he’s still alive.”

“And if I join the Avengers, right?” Drake asked warily.

“Actually, while the director would like Red Robin to consider joining the Avengers, he’s more interested in having Tim Drake-Wayne on board. You’re smart, you’ve got a great tactical mind, and the director is asking for you, personally, to work with him.”

“Working with Director Fury? Not as an Avenger?”

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind you keeping your hand in with the Avengers. After all, the more people who can keep Stark in line, the better.”

“I’m not sure even Batman could keep Tony Stark in line,” Drake said, turning to the map on the wall. His voice was a little wistful. Then again, Phil knew, Bruce Wayne was his adopted father, not just his mentor.

“I guess we’ll find out when you bring him back,” Phil said. “Tell me what you have so far, and I’ll tell you if SHIELD can help.”

Drake nodded, turning back, opening his laptop and going through his evidence, the picture in Wayne Manor, the historical artifacts. “I just need to find a few more items in order to prove to the others that I’m not crazy, that he isn’t dead.”

Phil nodded and pulled out his phone. “Director, request a team to be tasked with assisting Mr. Drake in recovering what he needs to bring proof to the Justice League and SHIELD about Batman’s survival.”

Drake looked at him in surprise as the director asked, “You’re convinced, Coulson?”

“I am, sir.”

“I’m sending a team to help you, send Stark and Rogers back. You’ll be leading the team, Coulson.”

“Very good, sir.” He hung up. “Where do we start?” he asked Drake.

Drake studied him. “I have a secret identity to protect. If Red Robin and Tim Drake both start working for SHIELD at the same time, someone will connect the dots. And if they know who I am…”

“The trail will lead back to others,” Phil said with a nod. “Perhaps a consultant position for Tim Drake-Wayne, after this mission with Red Robin ends? Red Robin could still patrol in Gotham, and only team up with the Avengers when the Justice League does. We can work out the details later with Director Fury.”

Drake nodded. “But you believe me?” he asked softly. “You called in a team. You believe me that Bruce is alive?” He needed that said, Phil realized. Needed the words.

Phil stepped forward, putting a hand on Drake’s shoulder. “I believe you, Tim,” he said. 

Drake closed his eyes, and a tiny shudder went through his frame before he nodded and opened his eyes. “I guess we should get to work, Agent Coulson.”

Phil smiled. “Yes, we should, Red Robin.”


End file.
